La Caida de Alemania
by JeffTheKillerMX
Summary: La Historia es totalmente mía, Pero aquí al no encontrarse Ground War Tanks la puse aquí ya que es parecido el Juego. PD: Los Capítulos los ago cortos para que la historia tenga mas capítulos. PD2:Es Fanfiction No el mundo real!
1. Chapter 1

Durante la 2 guerra mundial, habia un Artillero novato Aleman llamado: Mario y estaba por subisrse a un Panzer IV, hiba a participar en la campa a de Normandia junto con su amigo llamado David Romero, era el Conductor del Tanque juntos era una fuerza letal ya que su Comandante era un Profesional, bueno en la la campa a Panzer Meia que era el lider mando a los Jardines de el Monasterio de las Ardenas y tendio a los Canadienses y sus Shermans y detras de un seto de Normandia disparo el Coandante de el Tanque de David y Mario volando una torrreta (AMMO BAY) con su penetracion de su canon de 75 mms. Pero el objetibo de los Aliados era Caen y les tomo 34 dias en tomarla y la ciudad quedo devastada por los aviones y los Alemanes se retiraron y David y Mario destruyeron 4 tanques Shermans estadounidenses y su Panzer IV nececitaba reparacion de oruigas ya que en Caen en losbareos su tanque fue alcanzdo en las orugas y su tripulacion como Jeff y el Conductor David fueron heridos pero el Comandante al estar en la torreta no salio herido 


	2. Nuevos tanques

Pero Mario y David fueron enviados al frente del este donde unos meses antes se libraría la GRAN BATALLA DE LOS TANQUES la provincia de KURSK, en Frontera la Unión soviética estaba fabricando el IS: Un Tanque Pesado para sustituir el KV-1 y el T-34 con su cañón de 76 mms y la poca velocidad y penetración del KV-1, con un cañón de 85 mms potente y superior al Tanque Alemán Tiger I con su canon de 8.8 cm pero con mas Carga de tiro, Regresando a Alemania Nazi Hitler mando la gran ofensiva con Panzers IV , V y VI Asia Rusia asía Kursk pero en las fábricas Alemanas los Chasis del Tiger (P) estaban vacíos y se fabricaron los Elefant (Ferdinand) con su Canon 8.8 cm pero en Rusia los IS aún no estaban listos para aquellos 85 mms así que enviaron a sus mejores tanques en ese momentos los T-34 y Mario y David ya estaban recuperados y para su sorpresa su Panzer IV fue sustituido por un JagdPazner IV (JagdPzlV) pero no accedieron ya que era demasiado pequeño para su gusto y vieron a los Elefant y solicitaron su propio cuando Hitler llevo su ofensivos Soviéticos se armaron con 5000 tanques T-34 pero el IS ya casi estaba listo con su cañón de 85 mms potente peor con menos penetración el 8.8 cm sostenía asique si fallaba el 1 Disparo el IS se destruía(aquí no es de vida) pero Mario con su Ferdinand era capas de destruir a los IS pero un amigo lejano de Mario llamado Armando pero le decía lobo fue a Rusia como espía enterándose de lo que tramaban para la ofensiva Nazi y se enteró de su proyecto del IS su tanque sorpresa en KURSK vs su Tiger I asi que una vez que se enteró regreso a Alemania pero los Soviéticos se enteraron y lanzaron a sus aviones a perseguir a lobo pero este llego a Alemania y Hitler se enteró y presiono a las fabricas Alemanas a Fabricar el Ferdinand y su Rey Tiger (Tiger II) Modificando su Panzer V Pantera en Pantera II y los Soviticos al darse cuenta de lo de lobo crearon el SU-152 que era mejor que el 100 y a su T-34 modificado denominado T-43 ya que su modelo anterior (T-34-85) era defectuoso y su IS ya estaba listo para el combate pero los Rusos querian 15 cm de blindaje para que el 8.8 cm no la tuviera tan fácil pero sus orugas no se lo permitian asi que máximo fueron 12 cm pero era balando en lateral asi que mietras que el SU le pusieron el 152 mms demasiado ponente pero apenas tenia penetracion suficiente para el Tiger I (Panzer VI) pero insuficiente para el Tiger (P) que ahora era el Caza carros Elefant y Mario y David se preguntaron si podrian ganar con tan solo 2500 tanques vs 5000 sovieticos nuevos y viejos de sus T-34 y IS y Mario dijo que pociblemente si y David se sorprendió al entrar en su Ferdinand y Jeff se quedo con cara de WTF con su cañón tan potente de 8.8 cm y si Comandante se sorprendio pero se dieron cuenta que no tenia Ametralladoras defensoras contra la infantería soviética asique sujeriron que abrirán un pedazo del Cazacarros para 1 ametralladora pero fue rechazada y Mario se pregunto ¿Como serian los SU-152,Los IS y sus T-34 nuevos y rediseñados para la batalla de Kursk el mientras que Hitler estaba a apunto de lanzar su ofensiva contra KURSK y las bajas superaran los 50 mil (((((((((((((((((LA PRIMA DE LA ENE NO FUNCIONA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTA A QUIEN LA VEA QUE NO CREO QUE SERAN MUCHOS ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))


	3. Los Hermanos se encuentran

Regresando a el frente Occidental los Canadienses con su Shermans con un cañón corto de 75 mm con menos potencia que el del Panzer V Pantera, pero lo que Mario estaba recordando quiso comandar por ultima vez un Panzer IV o incluso su Jagd pero en ese momento cuando vivían juntos se acordo de su Hermana llamada Diana que se fue a Canadá es estar en su ejercito ya que no le gustaba Alemania pero se acordó que su batallón de Sherman aun faltaba 1 batallón que desembarcar que es donde se encontraba en ese ultimo batallón pero un Sherman siquiera se compara con un Panzer IV con menos penetración y quiso volver a su frente para enfretarse a los Soviéticos pero aun faltaba 1 semana para la ofensiva de la Operación Ciudadela en KURSK así que le dieron el puesto de Comandante de un JagdPzIV mientras estaban listos los Tanques nuevos, Diana estaba desembarcando en JonoBeach y con eso se empezó la ofensiva Aliada sobre Caen y Diana estaba en el flanco Izquierdo atacando la parte sur de la ciudad y Mario fue a su misión de ser cazador de tanques (JagdPzlV) de pronto Mario dijo : Que demonios fue eso y era su propia hermana que le daño las orugas pero Mario tenia un Panzer Faust y salio de tanque disparando al Sherman donde iba su hermana fallando dándole también en las rodadura del Sherman y Mario estaba recargando su Panzer pero de pronto su hermana salio de la torreta del el Sherman de pronto Diana y Mario se miraron a los ojos dándose cuenta que eran hermanos pero el Artillero de Mario lo bajo despertando de el SHOCK al ver a su hermana y recobro su liderazgo pero el Sherman contraataco pero reboto y daño el cañón rompiéndolo y Mario si cañón decidió atacar con el FAUST y dispararo con las ametralladoras a la infantería de los Aliados y en ese momento el Sherman disparo y le hiso un AMMO BAY a el Jagd y Mario salio despedido del tanque junto con su conductor cayendo al suelo y Mario dice: Demonios mi pierna, en ese momento llegaron los aviones aliados y bombardean toda la ciudad y Mario fue metido en un tanque de sus compañeros y llevado al hospital pero tan solo era una herida. Mario se pregunto que si ella realmente era su hermana o era una ilusión pero vio como si si fuera su hermana y pensó que solo era una ilusión, a la mañana siguiente Mario se encontro con Armando y le dijo que si el podría ser el comandante de su Elefant y Armando acepto, en el otro bando, el Canadiense Diana pensó que tan solo era una ilucion pero en ese momento le dio un FLASHBACK de su hermano Mario cuando eran adolescentes pero se acordó de un suceso que juro darle muerte a Mario ya que era Nazi y su Líder Hitler exterminaba y Mario aun no era del ejercito y Diana se había ido a Canadá y Diana por eso se fue de Alemania pensando que Mario se iba a ir con ella y nunca fue eso de que Mario se fuera de país, Diana al amar a los Judíos juro matar a su hermano por ser un Nazi y ser de las SS. Mario regreso al frente Oriental y Comenzó la Operación Ciudadela de Hitler.


End file.
